


Part of the family

by Clairianne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, It's just fluff and the beginning of their relationship, Kinda, M/M, Meet the Family, Otabek is stressed, Pre-Relationship, Yuri wants his best people to finally meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairianne/pseuds/Clairianne
Summary: Written for tumblr prompt: "Give me Yurio introducing Otabek to his grandpa and slightly terrified Otabek despite his poker face"





	Part of the family

Otabek closes his eyes and sits more comfortably on, actually very far away from comfortable, plastic tribune chair. His muscles are sore from pushing his limits earlier on the training, but that feeling was so normal he pays to it no attention. The air is cold and that crispness calms him; it feels and smells like comfort.

On that ice rink in Moscow, everything feels like deja vu; same huge windows, old walls and sharp light flowing from by neon lamps; everything feels like the first time he was there.

He still remembers how he hated ice rink in Moscow being 15. He was young and unsure, but mad and serious at the same time, wanting to do great, huge things. This place felt scary, so far away from home, with no one to talk to. 

With no one paying him any attention, he decided the best is to shut himself to others, showing no emotions and bottling up all his feelings. 

He wasn't training with bests then, how much he wouldn't want that. He felt weak, defeated and vulnerable. He didn't cry, but spent all the time alone, sitting at the highest tribunes, watching older, unknown skaters. Echo was always bringing different music and voices, but he was always certain presence on the tribunes. 

Alone. Wanting to be one of them.

There was also the first time he saw Yuri Plisetsky, unreachable boy with icy eyes piercing through the flesh of everyone who dared to look at him. He was built with only contradictions, small and fragile, yet his every motion was filled with anger and dangerous beauty. On the rink, every time he fell, he got up immediately. And tried again, and again, again, again, to perfection, with small smile and face crooked with emotions.

On ballet lessons, he was flexible, gracious, sure. He never smiled, looking at others with pity.

Otabek had never forgot those cold eyes and heat of movements on the rink. He remembered and thought about them every time he fell, to get up and try again. To win, as Yuri always does. Without complaint. 

Now, only the place hasn't changed. Old walls, enormous ice rink at the bottom. Chairs, the same blue plastic he remembered. 

He's almost twenty one now. Still silent, still unmoved and serious, but now with the knowledge of his strengths. He knows he belongs here, to the rink. He knows he is doing what he suppose to do. He's winning. He's training with the best. He is sure he deserves this with years filled with practice and pain and tears. 

He is proud and still pushes himself more and more, to make his family, his country, and himself proud. 

Echo is similar, but brings other music and laughter than all those years ago. He knows that voices belongs to Guang Hong and Leo, who are more playing on ice than training. He knows everyone now, and this changed too. 

Still, he prefers to being alone, with only one person keeping him company.

Yuri Plisetsky is here, five years older and definitely not unreachable. He sits in the similar chair next to Otabek, leaning on a wall behind him, his long legs stretched on Otabek's knees. He wears Otabek's jacket he got after coming off the rink less than half an hour ago, his shoulder-length hair tied in messy bun. He looks at his phone, but Otabek feels those icy eyes on himself more and more, with time passing. Those eyes aren’t cold anymore; not while looking at Otabek.

They are best friends for almost three years now. Three years of difficult relationship, with schedule always full of trainings, rivality on rink and short moments spent together due to the distance between them. 

But as difficult it was, Otabek never thought about resigning from that friendship, which is the only thing for him as rewarding as winning gold. For three years he taught himself that showing feelings and sharing life with someone is a pleasure, if the person listening to you is as sincere and open as you are. 

He knows Yuri feels the same; he sees this in his eyes, his burning cheeks and smiles. He shows this with hugs and kind words when they’re close, and messages or calls when they’re away.

It was hard at the beginning, with Yuri being the least person knowing how human interactions works, with the anger issues and selfishness. But Otabek has his own issues too; he knows it too well, and Yuri have never allowed him to forget about that. 

They fight together, learning more about themselves every day, helping each other and reminding themselves they have someone who wants the best for them unconditionally. They are learning how to grow up, to deal with emotions, with winning and being defeated, understanding that life isn't easy for anyone. 

And that running away from emotions, or fighting them with anger won’t solve any problems. 

Yuri told him once that he was the first person who had ever treated him as equal, not some small kid with issues. He was surprised hearing about this, especially that he always sees Yuri as one of the greatest figure skaters in the world, who always supports him and give him the reason to never give up, to try harder. 

He was even glad at times, that he was the only one knowing the other side of Yuri; that one when was showed only for him, behind the closed doors or at moments like that, when no one was disrupting them.

But he knows he himself is different with Yuri. He allows himself to relax, talk about things making him feel bad or things he doesn’t understand. He even smiles, and Yuri always smiles back, because he knows the smile is only for him. 

At times, when they’re comfortable with each other or needs more support than usual, Otabek knows he can ask for something more intimate: something like delicate fingers on his hair, his hands on smooth cheeks or loving embrace of solid arms. Even this, legs on his knees, psychical, almost nonchalant contact is all he needs and gives him the warm feeling in his heart.

“Hey, Beka,” he hears and open his eyes. He realises he sat without a move for a long time. 

Yuri is sitting closer now, with head on his hands, phone abandoned on the floor next to them. His eyes are looking at him intently, few blonde strands keeping them overshadowed.

Otabek tries, but fails miserably, not staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. It’s happening for him more and more lately: just looking at Yuri, thinking how beautiful and perfect he is, how lucky he is having his friends in his life, but still wanting more. 

He can guess what that feeling is, but never wants to do anything about; the friendship he has with Yuri is everything he’d ever wanted. He won't change that with feelings unrequited, unsure, from Yuri’s side.

“What are you thinking about?” Otabek asks, taking those strands and puts them behind Yuri’s ears. He smiles lightly, seeing Yuri’s cheeks turning red.

“Ehm…” he coughs and touches the place Otabek has his hand a minute ago. “I was just thinking about the fact, that I really want you to meet my grandpa this time you’re here.”

“What?” Otabek asks immediately, as not comprehending what he just heard.

“I want to you meet my grandpa. After the trainings. I want you to stay one day longer and eat dinner with us at his house. I want him to meet you and see you and finally understand you are real.” Yuri says, putting his nose in the collar of Otabek’s coat. 

Otabek looks at the distance for a long time, trying to find any way out of this, but his head is empty.

Yuri’s grandfather, from the beginning of their friendship, was something like the mystical creature. The only thing he knows about that man is the fact that he's the most important person in Yuri’s life; he’s old, more grumpy than even his grandson, can cook like an angel, believes in Yuri like Otabek does and is more than overprotective of him. 

And that Yuri loves him more than anything. 

And now Otabek is suppose to meet him. 

“You two are the most important people in my life. I want you to meet. I want to be able to finally tell him: look, grandpa, this is Otabek, he’s perfect, and he likes me, so I won't die alone. We are serious, we will live together when eventually we can decide which country we choose, and he will take care of me, so you can finally stop being ultra paranoid.” Yuri says after not so long pause. 

For Otabek, everything he just heard gives him headache. In his head, those word sound too much like “I want you to meet my parents so they know I have a boyfriend” situation from every cheap soap opera. 

And as much he wants it to be true, he needs to see it as normal, 'friend-wants-to-meet-his-grandpa-because-he-trust-you' way. 

“Okay”, he says, and Yuri smiles again, so bright and natural Otabek forgets for a moment what he just agreed on. 

-

When this day happen, Otabek is more than terrified.

Not on the outside, of course. He looks very handsome with dark shirt, even darker pants and precisely made hair. His face is blank as always, with delicate pink on his cheeks. He is like a warrior, ready for the battle.

But inside, he is a mess. He is the only one who knows he almost burned down entire hotel trying to iron his shirt, he spent more than hour in front of the mirror because his hands was shaking, and that blush on the cheek is definitely caused by his constant monologue he keeps with himself. 

He is scared.

He is going to meet his most important person's most important person. Thinking about that makes him wobbly inside. He needs to show only his good sides, because it’s very important not only for him, but also for Yuri. 

And for Yuri, Otabek will do everything.

But still, the thought of old man who is able to shout louder than Yakov and is known as someone with short temper and even shorter sense of humor, Otabek doesn't see any way it can go well. 

“Beka, goddamnit, what's up with you?” he hears and comes back to the reality. Yuri is walking next to him, looking relaxed, but slightly irritated. 

There is no way Otabek would tell what is happening.

“Me? I’m completely okay.” he says, looking at his friend with the same, blank expression. 

“Yeah, bullshit,” snorts the blonde guy. “You are too easy to see through for me, Beka. Just chill out.”

This is his moment to snort. Yuri laughs ugly, hitting Otabek's arm. “It’s just my grandpa. He won’t kill you.”

'We'll see,' it would be Otabek’s answer, but he's said it only in his mind. He concentrates on the road between them. 

“Hey, Beka, seriously,” he hears Yuri says, but more soft now. “It will be fine. Just try to calm for me, okay?” he feels delicate fraction of cold fingers touching his, lightly linking them. 

He sees his friend smiling at him encouragingly. Unconsciously he does the same.

“I know it will be,” looking at Yuri he feels the warmth flowing through his veins. He squeezes those fingers a little bit, to feel that he has his courage next to him. 

They are holding hands for the entire way. 

-

Otabek can feel the sharp look of silver eyes belonging to very tall, and very intimidating old man sitting in front of him. To be honest, he can feel them since the first second spent in that old, but very cosy house, neatly maintained with warm bronzes and beiges. 

For Otabek, the entire apartment is one huge contradiction to people living in it: one small fan of animal prints and one intense old man, bringing to mind block of ice. 

But there he is, with those very interesting people, trying not to look at the man in front of him, gulping from time to time. He is very glad that Yuri decided he will be telling about their trainings; he is sure there is no way he would be able to. 

Otabek is only nodding, not knowing what to do more, knowing that everything can be used against him. Every time he speaks, those icy eyes are narrowing more and more. He feels less and less comfortable. He tries to remind himself he's doing this for Yuri. He wants Yuri to be happy. Would he ever be if they wouldn't get along?

He still feels that eyes on him, measuring him. Old man hasn’t said any word since the greetings. Otabek feels it can be his end. 

At least that one thing turned out to be true: Yuri's grandad's mealsare delicious.

“And then we were going to…” Yuri continues and then the three of them hear his phone ringing. He looks at the monitor and sighs dramatically. “It’s Yakov, I should see what that old man wants from me,” he smiles at Otabek and runs from the room.

So they stay alone. Otabek feels that fortune hates him. He swallows and having no other option, looks at the man in front of him.

He almost chokes in surprise seeing Nikolai Plisetsky smiling under his impressive mustache. His eyes are narrowed, but his eye wrinkles are mild. 

“Oh boy, you look as you sit at some interrogation. Relax,” he says with his deep, filled with amused tone voice. Otabek looks at him surprised. “I am very surprised someone so silent and calm as you spend his entire time with my Yurechka. He’s like devil next to you.”

Still being in shock, Otabek smiles lightly.

“We compliment each other”, he says calmly and the man laughs lightly.

“I can definitely see that. His temper is short next to you, it’s good. I see him being happy, and it’s thank to you,” he answers. They’re sitting in silence for a moment, listening to Yuri’s shouting in the next room. 

Otabek feels so many things at the same time he thinks it’s impossible for him to still have his poker face on.

“Just take care of him, and be good to him," Nikolai says finally.

“I will. I care about him immensely” Otabek says. At the same moment Yuri enter the room to look at them suspiciously. 

“Wow, why are you smiling?” he asks looking at both man. They just look at each other with smiles. 

Otabek feels like he belongs there. Yuri’s grandfather starts asking Otabek questions with the soft look in his eyes, as they want to say: I trust you, you are a part of the family now.

**Author's Note:**

> It sat on my drafts from december 2016 and I have no idea why haven't I posted it earlier. I probably wanted to write more but at the same time, it's not bad. I guess it could be the beginning of some longer fic, what do you think? Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos'ing (?)


End file.
